Come Back
by asixua
Summary: What if Elijah turned his emotions off? Would we be able to recognize our favourite Original? Will a human girl be able to get him back on track? Will she even care enough to try? Elijah/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I had to write down. Let me hear what you think. I'm not sure yet if I'll continue this, so give me a hint if you would want to read more... :-D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The road seemed to be endless, and the surroundings didn't change much either.

She didn't dare looking straight at him, but instead shot secret glances at him when she was sure he wouldn't notice. He had brown hair, rather short and slightly ruffled. With his high cheekbones, straight nose and strong jaw line, his face seemed a bit angular. The one time he'd caught her watching him, she'd noticed his hazel eyes. The color would so easily fit a warm and gentle person, but the almost dead look in them, and the contrast it created made her shiver.

The dusk became night, and the only thing she could see was the white stripes on the road that was illuminated by the cars headlights. The desert around her was covered in complete darkness, no small light from a faraway house or car was to be seen.

The chill night air crept in through the windows, and she wrapped her arms around her torso, shivering. She didn't dare asking him to turn up the heat.

She was only wearing af white tank top and jeans shorts. Normally she wasn't shy, but right now she felt like she was showing a bit too much skin.  
She caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the rearview mirror.

Wilhemina Blake was 15 years old, and hated her given name. Instead she always presented herself as Will. She sported a wild mane of red hair, which always seemed to have a life of its own. Normally she would keep the locks in control with a bandana or a cap, but she'd lost the cap she'd been wearing earlier. Her skin was pale, the curse of redheads, and she had bright blue eyes. Right now her usually cheery face was even paler than usual, she bit her lip nervously, and her eyes had a haunted look.

She didn't know how long she'd been in the car with the stranger, almost a day and a half she guessed. It had been a bit past noon when he had let her out of the trunk to sit up front instead, and now it was night. It felt like longer. It felt like weeks.

At some point Will fell a sleep. When her breathing became slow and regular the man looked at her before shaking his head and returning his eyes to the road.  
He had never been able to understand humans' ability to sleep under even the direst circumstances. Maybe it was a defense mechanism? if so it was a stupid one. He cold kill her if he wanted to, without her even being able to let out a scream. He pondered it for a moment, before deciding against it; he didn't want to ruin the upholstery of the car seat and lately he had become quite the messy eater.

He just kept driving.

Will jolted awake when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the car. She landed hard on the concrete of a small parking lot. "What the hell?" she mumbled under her breath, still not completely awake. Confused she looked around seeing a small crabby looking motel, with a busted neon sign lazily blinking into the night. Someone was standing right in front of her.  
Slowly she rose her eyes from his obviously expensive designer shoes, to his tailored pants. When her gaze landed on his chest covered in an off-white shirt, her dazed brain wondered if he would have a six-pack? He looked slim, but it wouldn't surprise her if he was all muscles underneath his clothes. She was just about to voice her thoughts when her eyes landed on his face. Suddenly she was wide awake and terrified. He looked at her coldly.

"Get up."

She scrambled to her feet, the tone of his voice made it clear that he would tolerate no disobedience. He turned his back on her and swiftly started walking for the entrance of the motel, clearly expecting her to follow.

Suddenly finding her courage, Will jumped inside the car and slammed the door shut. She scrambled from the passenger seat to the seat before the wheel. She grabbed for the ignition just as the door was ripped open. She would have screamed if her voice would have obeyed her, instead a weak whimper escaped her lips as she once again was yanked from the car by her arm.  
His grip was like steel, and she could feel bruises starting to form under his fingers. She couldn't help the tears that started overflowing her eyes. She didn't dare looking into his eyes. Would he kill her now? Surely he wouldn't risk those people in the motel seeing him? Would he?

But how had he been there so fast? No one should be able to move so fast.

"You will never try that again. Understand?" He twisted her arm, making her whimper in pain to emphasize his silent threat.

"Yes. I'm...I'm sorry."

He eased on the twisting but kept her in his iron grip as he started walking. She had no choice but to follow. She didn't doubt that if she refused he would drag her.

A tired looking woman greeted them at the reception. Her eyes immediately noticed the girls tear streaked face and the mans grip on her arm.  
She nodded coldly at the man before addressing the girl.

"Are you alright my dear?"

Will bit her lip and kept silent afraid to anger her captor even more. Inwards she prayed the the woman would call the police, or get out a shotgun or just do something!  
Her wishful thinking was cut short when he spoke.

"Look at me." The woman turned her gaze to him, her features showing clearly what she thought of a man who handled a girl that way. "You will find us your best room available, and then you will forget what you saw tonight. Tomorrow you will only remember that a girl and her uncle checked in late, they seemed nice."

_WTF?_

To Will's terror the woman's face turned blank, and in a dull tone she repeated his words. Then she found a key and directed them to room number 27.  
Before she left, she smiled dreamily at them. "You seem nice, have a good night."

When they were inside the room he finally let her go. She didn't move. Her brain was still working on what she had just seen. Had he really just hypnotized that woman? There couldn't be any other explanation. But how?  
Her attention was caught when he started unbuttoning his shirt. _Oh no._ She could feel whatever color was left on her face drain away. He looked up at her.

"Get over here, girl."

Slowly she walked over. She stopped as far from him as she dared. He was done with the buttons and threw the shirt on the bed. His upper body was now bare, and some part of her brain still acting as her old self marveled at his perfectly chisled chest. Six-pack indeed.

He looked at her. Well not just looked at her, it was more like undressing her with his eyes. All the blood that had left her face just seconds before came rushing back, making her blush uncontrollably.

He made a disappointed sound, when his inspection was done.  
"Tell me again, why did I pick you up?" He had a distinct accent, that Will couldn't exactly place. It sounded british, but then again not. A note of real curiousity was present as well, like he really couldn't remember why he had kidnapped her.

She couldn't find her voice, and didn't really know if he wanted her to answer at all. Apparently he did, cause his eyes turned dangerously cold.  
"Answer the question," he snapped. She diverted her eyes, not able to hold his gaze any longer.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"Speak up, and look me in the eyes." Every word was like a whip, and she almost cringed away from him, like he had hit her physically.

She closed her eyes and straightened her back. When she opened her eyes he was suddenly standing right in front of her, no more than two feet between them. Her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek before gripping her chin.

"Tell me, why did I bring such a dull little girl with me?"

For a minute anger flared inside her, but then it subdued to the fear. She hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Y-you said I would be a nice... a nice late night s..snack," she stammered.

"Oh yeah, that's right," he mumbled mostly to himself.

He took a step back giving her body another look. "Hmm, I guess that's all your good for anyway. Such a small frightful and fragile creature."

Quick as a snake he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him. He lowered his head to her neck inhaling deeply. She met his hazel eyes, and she was shocked to notice how they as she looked seemed to change color and become black, dark veins protruding around them. She didn't try to fight him, she was too puzzled by the change.

"What are you?" the words left her lips in an almost inaudible whisper.

He flashed her a broad smile. "You have one guess." She saw his long incisors.

"Vampire? Really?" Amazingly enough it seemed like a heavy weight was lifted from her. "So you're not gonna rape me?" she burst out. Will couldn't help laughing hysterically. "Late night snack, ha! Now I get it!"

Of course she should still be afraid, even more so, a small voice in the back of her mind told her. He's a friggin' vampire! He's gonna kill you!

The man, no the vampire, Will corrected herself, looked at her curiously.

"Done?" he asked sarcastically. She forced down the last bit of chuckles. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

Will felt surprisingly calm, she closed her eyes and waited.  
Without her eyesight, her other senses suddenly felt heightened. She could hear the rustling of his clothes as he leaned in again, the warm breath as he lingered a second above the pulsing vein in her neck.

And then firstly his lips on her skin, sending shivers through her whole body, just a second before his fangs pierced her skin.

She was so completely attuned to her senses feeling every little detail, that the sudden pain shot through her like red hot coal. Her eyes sprang open, and her lips parted in a silent scream. Unable to stay on her feet she instinctly grabbed hold of the vampire to steady herself.

As he drew out her blood, the pain seemed to ease slightly, her vision going blurry. Her grip slowly loosened until she went limp in his arms. The vampire drew away from her letting her fall to the floor. He turned away licking his crimson lips. There were small splotches of blood on his torso.

She was weird that one. He could still hear her heartbeat, it was slow and unsteady. He entered the bathroom. Well, if she was still alive when he was done with his shower, he would consider feeding her some of his blood. He had tasted better, but she was not bad, not bad at all.

Will slowly came to, and realized she was drinking something. She coughed and nearly choked on the thick liquid as she took in a deep breath. The source was removed from her mouth, and she rolled onto her side, as a new coughing fit hit her.

When she was finally able to breathe again she saw the vampire walking over to the bed his hair was wet. She hoisted herself onto an elbow, and realized that she wasn't hurting anymore, she only felt slightly light-headed.

"Mr. vampire?"

He looked at her annoyed, and she shrank a little. "Sorry, I just don't know your name," she mumbled, too low for the human ear to hear. The fear that had left her when she realized he was a vampire, started sneaking back into her.  
She didn't think that he would hear her, she just hoped she hadn't pissed him off.

"Elijah."

He laid down on the bed not saying anymore.

Will dropped her head to the floor, as the fatigue hit her. Laying sprawled on the floor she fell asleep.

* * *

**So, should I continue the story? And if you think so do you have any preferences/ideas?**

**please let me know, I don't mind constructive critisism...**

**/over and out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your kind reviews, and interest in this story. I decided to update with another chapter, but I'm not really happy with this one. I don't think it's got the same feeling as the first :-/ **

Elijah didn't sleep, he hadn't slept for quite some while. More precisely, a week. He didn't really need it after all. He'd only checked in on this motel because he had been bored by the dullness of the desert, but it really hadn't been that much of an improvement. This room which was supposed to be the best at the motel, was scruffy looking. The bed wasn't bad, but then again, it really didn't make any difference.

The hours ticked away as he laid staring into the ceiling. On the floor his snack was asleep. She wasn't much more than a kid. Something inside him told that his usual self would have a problem with that fact, also the blood that covered most of her neck and clothes. He just couldn't really figure out why it should be a problem.  
Next to him, his phone buzzed. Lazily he stretched to get it. It was another text from his brother.

_**You're late. Expected you here days ago, brother.**_

Even in written words he had an annoying way to express himself.

Elijah considered for a moment before typing a quick reply and then throwing the phone back on the table.  
He jumped to his feet grabbing his shirt. It was wrinkled, but he put it on anyway. Maybe the kid could iron it later? At least her ugly ass would be of some use then.

"Okay, get up. We're leaving."  
The girl instantly shot straight up. Maybe she hadn't been asleep after all? She stumbled to her feet. He didn't bother telling her to follow as he left the room. She should have learned by now not to cross him. Indeed she followed behind him.

The woman at the counter shot them a weird look, when the man and his niece left the motel. She wondered why the girl's clothes were smeared in red paint? Maybe she was an artist.

-o-o-o-

"Elijah?" He didn't respond. Will bit her lower lip. The car ride had been totally silent untill now, but she couldn't keep her tongue any longer. She couldn't even remember when she'd eaten last, her stomach was contracting painfully.

"Yes?" His eyes didn't leave the road.

"I'm really hungry."

He looked over at her. "So?"

"I-I just wondered if I could get something to eat..." She trailed off, not sure how he would react.

"Well I don't see any human food around here. Do you?"

She looked away disappointed, but then remembered that he seemed to expect her to answer him, even when his questions seemed rhetorical.  
"No I don't. I'm sorry."

-o-o-o-

_Hours later..._

The empty desert was finally behind them. Instead they were driving through the suburbs of some big town. She could see the skyscrapers in the distance. Will had absolutely no clue as to where they were.  
Elijah pulled in at what seemed to be a pretty fancy restaurant and left the car. Will got out hesitantly. She looked down at herself. Her white tank top was covered in dried rust red blood. Her own blood. She still wondered how the wound had disappeared.

"Are you hungry or not?" At the same time Will's stomach made a loud grumbling sound, and she quickly followed Elijah into the restaurant.  
It was nearly deserted, only a few people sitting around enjoying their lunch.  
A waiter rushed over when the entered.

"A table for two?"

"Yes, thank you."

They were guided to a table in a corner hiding them from the other customers view, the waiter shooting Will weird glances, but otherwise not mentioning her disorderly look. He placed two menus in front of them before leaving them alone.

Will picked it up slowly, watching for any reaction in Elijah. His face was blank and he didn't touch the menu. Will almost had a heart attack when she saw the prices. Her head whipped up to his.  
"This is really expensive."

He made an indifferent wave with his hand. "Money's not a problem, now order. I can think of many better ways to spend my time than watching a human child eat."

"Fine," she snapped. The way he kept putting her down either because of her looks, her age or even her fucking race made her angry as hell. She quickly decided.

"I'll have that one," she pointed at some french name listed in the menu. She had absolutely no idea what it was, but it was the most expensive dish there.

Elijah's indifferent look didn't change. He just waved at waiter, and ordered the food, with absolutely no trouble pronouncing the name at all.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a coke," Will piped. The waiter nodded, and looked at Elijah. "And you Mr.?"

Will saw how the vampires eyes lingered at his neck. "I'll take a glass of your blood, please."

Will thought she saw Elijah's pupils dilate, and the waiter suddenly got the same blank look in his eyes as the lady at the motel the night before.

"Of course, sir. One coke and a glass of blood coming up." He left, and Will couldn't rip her eyes away from Elijah's.

"What was that? That hypnotizing thing?"

Elijah looked at her, a slightly amused glint in his eyes. "It's called compulsion. All vampires can do it."

She thought about that. Would she know if he had used it on her? She shivered realizing, she would not ever be able to escape him.

"So there are lots of vampires like you around?"

"Like me? No. Vampires in general? Yes."

Will couldn't fight the urge to laugh. He really was quite snobbish and aloof.

"So you're like a super vampire or what?"

He was suddenly next to her, letting a hand run over her hair and down her neck. She felt her heart skip a beat, and her throat clench. Damn it, she had pissed him off.

"I'm an Original. I was the first, and I will be the last. You would be wise to remember that, little girl."

At that exact moment the waiter came over carrying her food and their drinks. She could have kissed him. Elijah's hand lingered on her a little while longer before he straightened and turned to the waiter standing nervously waiting.

"You know what? I think I'll take it straight from the vein instead."

"Of course, sir." He put the plate down in front of Will, who was still frozen in her spot. The waiter offered his wrist to Elijah who without further ado bit down.

Will was unable to rip her eyes away from the terrifying view. It felt like her world came to a stand still, and she could only watch as the monster who was her captor drained every last drop of blood from the mans body. Elijah let the body drop to the floor before taking his seat again. He picked up a napkin and cleaned his face.

"What's the matter girl? I thought you were hungry?"

Will stared back with wide eyes full of fear. "He's dead," she whispered. "You killed him."

Again Elijah felt something distant tugging at him. Wasn't he supposed to feel something about having killed that man? He shrugged it off. He had abandoned that kind of dull things. He didn't want to feel, it would only bring pain.

He snapped his fingers in front of her.  
"Get over it, before I decide to have you as dessert."

The girl started eating in an almost mechanical manner.

Will didn't taste the food as she ate it. She felt numb. When she couldn't eat anymore she looked at him.

"I'm done."

"Good."

They left the restaurant, and the dead man on the floor behind them.

**Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. I still haven't decided if I'm gonna continue this.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Anger

**_Anger_**

Klaus was walking briskly in circles in front of the fire-place. Leave it to his saint brother to go off on some crazy bender. Seriously! At this time? The guy had been lecturing Klaus for centuries and now, if anyone had the right to turn it off, it was Klaus and not him.

In a fit of rage the hybrid grabbed the table and threw it against the wall of his mansion. It exploded into a million splinters, some of them richochetting back and hitting Klaus. He welcomed the pain. It was a good distraction. But it would only last for a short time, and her absence would last forever.

His legs gave away under him. How could his little sister be gone? How could Rebekah be dead!

-0-0-0-0-0-

The numbness had taken Will over completely. She didn't feel anything anymore, she just stared blankly into the air. She was sitting at a bar in a dark corner. Elijah had ordered her to stay there untill he came back, well more like compelled her. She didn't know where he'd went, and she didn't care to ask.

Someone touched her arm and she jerked back, almost falling off the bar stool. She was caught by someone.

"Easy there, princess. No need to be afraid."

She looked up at the man. He was heavyset with broad shoulders, and what seemed like a kind face.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk with you." She looked away. Elijah had been pretty specific on that point, even though he hadn't used compulsion on that order.

"Oh come on, why not? I don't bite," he said winking. She shuttered at his pun.

"I'm not allowed, please, just leave me alone."

The man narrowed his eyes, giving her a closer look.

"Is someone hurting you? Are you okay?"

Will could feel her eyes start to water, and she rubbed them angrily with her arm.

"I'm fine."

The man put his arm around her, he smelled faintly of alcohol.

"Now baby, don't lie to me. I could help you, you know? Take care of you." His hand started to travel from her shoulder down her back. He leaned in whispering in her ear. "We could take care of each other, babe."

His probing fingers were disgusting, and she tried to shy away from him. But she couldn't. The compulsion made it impossible for her to leave her seat.

"Please," she mumbled, hoping he would back off.

"You want more, huh?" He stood up placing himself directly behind her, pressing his groin against her back, while letting his hand slide up under her dirty tank top. She could feel the bulge in his pants against her back.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to wake up. It had to be a nightmare. It had to be. But no matter how hard she tried his sick words didn't disappear, and his hands kept rummaging her body.

"Stop it," she whispered, as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't be such a buzz kill, babe. You know you want it."

Clenching her jaw, she gathered her courage, before she jammed her elbow into his stomach.

"Don't touch me!"

The man let out a yelp of surprise and pain.

"Bitch!" He grabbed her hair, tugging viciously.

They were in a dark corner, and no one seemed to take notice of the struggling couple. People were probably too drunk, and too busy dancing. Will screamed as he threw her against the table, but her voice was drowned in the loud music.

Suddenly the man was yanked away from her. He turned around.

"What the hell, man?" He took in the appearance of the newcomer. He was in a suit, and an aura of wealth and authority seemed to hang around him.

"So you're her sugar daddy, or what?" The man was too drunk to notice the dangerous glint in his opponents eyes.

When Elijah spoke his voice had a hint of anger, that Will had never noticed before. She couldn't remember him showing anything else than indifference, or maybe a bit annoyance.

"Tell me, how would you like to die? Slow or quick?"

"What?" the drunk said his brain clearly not working all that well.

Elijah moved in a flash, and Will didn't realize what had happened before the drunk's body fell in a heap on the floor. In his hand Elijah held a lump of bloody meat. He looked at it with disgust before throwing the heart down on top of the body. He walked over to Will who sat paralysed at the bar stool, with tears running down her cheeks.

She had crossed her arms like she wanted to cover herself or needed to hold on to something.

"Hey girl. Let's go." She didn't react. He sighed. Taking her by her arm, he was taken completely by surprise when she suddenly whipped her head around looking at him before hurling herself into his arms, clinging to him like she would never let go. For a short second he considered dropping the girl on her ass. Who the hell did she think she was? More importantly, what did she think he was? Some kind of cuddly fellow? His decision-making was cut short when she started mumbling into his chest.

"Please don't leave me here. I want to go with you. I don't wanna be alone."

He felt himself involuntary wrap his arms around her and lifting her up bridal style. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and moved her arms until she had them around his neck.

Well, Elijah thought to himself as he left the bar, acting like the nice guy to her now might come to his benefit at a later time.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I know this is kinda short, I'll try to make it up to you next time...**

**I just got the idea to write a chapter for each emotion Elijah gets back. This one is anger... What emotion do you think should be the next? **


	4. Chapter 4 - Disgust

If We Burn You Burn With Us123, CharmedGirl92, Allways-happy, delenawolves (Guest), DTaylor201989, courtcourtrawrs27: Thank you so much for you wonderfull reviews! It really gives me inspiration to keep on writing. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

Tvdlover87654: I'm really glad you like my story :-) And thank you so much for your praising words. I couldn't fit in you suggested emotion in here (I don't know if you can call it an emotion either XD lol), but I promise you I will use it later, I already got an idea for a chapter where it would fit perfectly :-D

I would also like to thank all those who have favorited and followed this story, you are all really amazing!

If I forgot to mention anyone it wasn't my intention and I beg your forgiveness.

Here comes the next chapter...ENJOY

* * *

**DISGUST**

**_"The time will come when it will disgust you to look in the mirror."_**

_ Rose F. Kennedy_

Will couldn't stop the constant flow of tears. Not when Elijah put her down in the passenger seat of his car, or when he after a ten minute drive told her in a low voice to get out. She did as he said, following him inside what she could only describe as a mansion, but still the tears wouldn't stop.

She cried for her family who would have no idea where she was, she cried for the terrible lingering feeling of the drunk's hands on her body, but most of all she cried for the fakeness in his features when he carried her and when he pretended to care for her that short car ride. The worst of it was how she had just played along, so desperately in need of someone to hold her, and make the bad things go away. Was she really that pathetic that he found it necessary to fake kindness? And why had he even saved her? She doubted that her being damaged goods would affect the way her blood tasted, and that seemed to be the only reason he had her along. So why had he even bothered?

o-o

Elijah had already become tired of the girls whining. Maybe he should just compel her to shut up? Marcel would be here shortly, and he could only imagine all to clearly the snide remarks the cocky vampire would provide if he had a crying girl in his house. He decided against it though; if he compelled her he would also have wasted his time playing nice to the kid.

He sighed as he entered a spacious room on the top floor in the Mikaelson residence in New Orleans. It was furnished in the extravagant way Klaus preferred. The wall facing west was made out of glass letting the last rays of the setting sun in. Outside was a balcony giving a view of the town.

Elijah turned around facing Will, he looked at her intently. His void eyes made her uncomfortable.

"Do you need anything?" His words had the same fake tone as his actions earlier.

She bit her lips and shook her head, before remembering that he wanted her to give a proper answer.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Her voice were as hollow as she felt inside.

In the blink of an eye he was in front of her. Her breath hitched, and she wanted to scramble away, but she held her stand, afraid of angering him.

He cocked his head making his brown hair fall into his eyes.

Under any other circumstances Will knew she would have found him extremely cute and attractive. He had that movie star look around him that would have sent Will and her friends into drooling fantasies. But it was all just a beautiful mask hiding the monster beneath.

"If you're fine, then why are you still crying?"

Will looked confused at him through her tears. He really seemed to want to know. The phoneyness had disappeared instead a curious glint entered his eyes.

She looked into his hazel eyes for a long moment before mumbling: "I don't know."

He held her eyes a little longer before shrugging. "Whatever."

She saw how his eyes started to turn black, and she prepared herself for what was coming.

As he bit down, piercing her skin she welcomed the pain. She was so tired of all the hurt inside her, at least now the pain was physical.

He didn't take as much as the first time, only enough to make her feel a bit light-headed. When he finally pulled away from her, licking his lips, she still didn't move.

"Go outside and wait untill I call for you," he ordered. Will turned around and walked outside, ignoring the small flow of blood that ran from her neck, soaking into her already ruined top. She didn't know if he'd used compulsion or not but it really didn't make any difference; she would have obeyed him either way. Every ounce of fight had left her. She felt empty.

Elijah went to the bathroom to clean up. He could still taste the girl's blood on his lips. She had tasted slightly different this time. He couldn't pin out the exact difference, but he was sure it was there. Lost in thought he grabbed a towel, drying his face as he exited the bathroom. He shot a quick glance out on the balcony to check up on the girl. He hadn't compelled her, but he really couldn't see any ways she would be able to escape. It was a three-storey drop, that would surely kill or incapitate a human.

At first he couldn't see her, and for a moment he wondered if she really had prefered to kill herself rather than staying with him. He narrowed his eyes at the emotion that was trying to escape the cage he had created for it in a far corner inside himself. Then his eyes caught the small figure who had curled up with her back against the window completely immobile in the twilight.

Well, she hadn't killed herself off then.

He turned around as he heard Marcel enter the mansion. That guy really acted a bit too much like this was his place. How long had Elijah and Klaus been out of town? Not more than a week and a half. They had received the call from Caroline Forbes, the blonde vampire teen Klaus had a crush on. It had been too late though, and even before the brothers had reached Mystic Falls their kid sister was dead.

The memory didn't strike any reactions in him, just the same indifference as everything else. It still felt an almost unreal how easy everything seemed. Of course everyone had always talked about the switch, but Elijah himself had never really believed in it, but now... Now that he was experiencing it first hand, he realized he had never felt more free.

He smiled at Marcel when he entered the room. In a flash he had the younger vampire pinned against the wall, his hand breaking through skin, meat and bones as he grasped around his unbeating heart.

Marcel screamed in pain, and Elijah could see the terror shine through his eyes.

He chuckled.

"What's the matter, Marcel?" He squeezed a bit, and his victim nearly passed out. "Cat got your tongue? Huh?"

Without any warning Elijah let go of the vampire and retracted his hand. Marcel had to lean heavily against the wall to support himself.

Elijah leaned in close to him, whispering in his ear.

"Next time you enter my house, you knock!"

He turned around and absent-mindedly started wiping his bloodied hand with the towel he had over his shoulder.

Outside it seemed like a storm was gathering. In the distance he saw flashes from lightning and the rain started to drop slowly on the windows. He faced Marcel again, now smiling widely.

"So, you said you would bring some entertainment? Let's have a look see."

Marcel just nodded and called for the girls he had taken along. He hated admitting it to himself, but he was afraid. He had never held much respect for Klaus' older brother. With his classy outfits and cool compassionate demeanor Marcel had always found him boring, and way too considerate of humans. But now? He shuddered. Well, he just had to try to stay on his good side untill he could get an excuse to leave. He steeled himself and smiled at the eldest Original. Outside the sky cracked open and let out masses of water.

o-o-o

It was late in the night before Elijah allowed Marcel to leave. It had been amusing watching the vampire try to hide his fear and disgust as he, Elijah, had drained and killed most of the "entertainment" he had brought along. He couldn't remember when he'd fed this much, but it surprised him that he still didn't feel full. He normally didn't need much more than a sip of blood every other day. He pondered over it a bit as his eyes flicked over the bodies laying drained on the floor and bed. What was it he was searching for?

A weird clacking noise that had been present for some time led him to the balcony. He opened the door and was immediately drenched by the rain. At his feet lay the small form of the girl. She was shaking, and the sound originated from her clacking teeth.

"Fuck."

Will heard the door open, but she didn't move. She was so cold. He stood over her, and she heard him curse under his breath, before he picked her up for the second time that day and carried her inside.

Elijah carried the drenched shaking girl into one of the master bedrooms, but as he passed a mirror in the hall he lingered. The girl looked so small in his arms. Even though he had been out in the rain long enough to get soaked, it hadn't erased the blood spatters covering him. He stared intently at his own face recognizing the same revolted look Marcel had given him, when he'd drained the last one of his girls.

He dropped her on the large bed, not caring whether the sheets would be ruined or not. The hunger started surfacing again as he watched her. He loomed over her feeling his fangs elongate.

In that moment the girl, whose name he didn't even know, opened her big blue eyes and looked straight at him. He didn't doubt that she could see the changes in his face, but she didn't shy away. Actually she didn't react at all.

It took everything in Elijah to force the hunger back down. Since when had he become so weak?

He turned away leaving the room disgusted with himself.

* * *

**So what do you think? Any suggestions? Love it? Hate it? Let me know:-D**

**Also, if anyone have ideas for the next emotion Elijah will rediscover, let me know ...**

**Untill next time...**


	5. Chapter 5 - Guilt

****Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far :-)

**Guest-reviewer:** Thank you for your idea to this emotion, I changed your idea a bit, but I hope you like it anyway.

**Tvdlover87654: **jealousy will most definitely appear as well :-)

**If We Burn You Burn With Us123: **I'm really glad you like my story ... I hope you like this chapter.

**Myley:** Yeah, me too, but it's pretty hard writing sometimes XD I hope I make his emotions come back in a realistic way...

* * *

**GRIEF**

_**"When you are guilty, it is not your sins you hate but yourself." **_

_― Anthony de Mello, One Minute Wisdom_

When Will woke up the next morning she was more comfortable than she had been for a long while. Not fully awake yet, she sighed contend and rolled over in the extremely soft bed. There was something or someone lying next to her, but she was too tired to care. It was probably just her golden retriever Charlie who'd snuck up in the bed during the night. Unconsciously she snuggled closer without opening an eye for a moment. Next to her the dog moved and with an almost human sigh shuffled around wrapping an arm around her. Wait... an arm?

Will's eyes widened as she realized that what she had thought was her dog, actually was none less than Elijah. She went rigid instantly, but the vampire didn't move. He was breathing deep and slow, apparently fast asleep. Why was she in his bed... with him?

Slowly yesterdays events returned to her groggy mind. He had killed all those girls, just like the waiter before. When he'd put her in his bed she had been sure that she would share the same fate. And she hadn't even minded that much, she had been too exhausted to care.

But he didn't do it. She couldn't imagine why. His face had transformed as she'd seen it do before, and then the veins had faded away slowly, and he'd left her alone. But that didn't explain why he was sleeping next to her, holding her close to him like... Like she was his girlfriend or something.

She kicked herself mentally.. What the fuck was wrong with her? The guy holding her was a friggin vampire who had just killed at least three women less than 12 hours ago!

But no matter how much she tried to be disgusted and afraid, she just couldn't. Yes, she felt sorry for the dead, but in the past days Will had been through so many terrible things that she almost felt immune to it. A week ago she knew she would have freaked out completely, but now...

"Stop that." Her thoughts was cut off by Elijah's croaking voice. She flinched in surprise. He sounded like he was still half asleep.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled not even knowing what she had done. She bit her lips, wishing to be out of the bed and anywhere else but lying this close to Elijah. He didn't say anymore for a couple of minutes, but just as Will thought he had fallen asleep again, he shuffled beside her ending with him putting a bit more distance between them. His arm didn't let her go, though.

"Seriously, relax! Breathe or whatever, but stop being so god damn tense. It's impossible to sleep when you act like the bed is full of snakes," he complained, his voice muffled by the sheets.

Will tried to relax. She really did. But she just couldn't get around the fact that he was so close. He was only wearing PJ pants, his chest bare.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as she studied his face for any sign of anger. "I just don't think I can."

Opening his eyes for the first time he looked straight into her eyes. His next words caught her completely by surprise.

"What's your name?"

"Will."

"That's a boy's name," he stated.

"It's short for Wilhemina."

He heaved himself up on an elbow and sighed tiredly.

"Well, Wilhemina. We both need to sleep and none of us is gonna get it if you don't relax. Now, I promise you I wont hurt you or take advantage of you. Right now you have nothing to fear from me... as long as you don't wake me." When he saw the frightened look that entered her eyes at his last words, he couldn't help but laugh softly as he let his head drop back onto the pillows. "I was joking. Come on, I'm too fucking tired to do anything right now. Go to sleep."

Will pondered his strange behavior as he closed his eyes. This was a completely different side of the vampire. She pulled in a deep breath, before letting it out slowly, trying to force the tension out of her body along with the air.

-o-

Elijah was already halfway back to sleep. The girl, Wilhemina, was still not completely relaxed, but she was obviously making an effort. Unconsciously he started stroking her back, rubbing small circles with his fingers against the thin fabric of her top.

-o-

Small jolts shot from the places where his fingers caressed her back, it almost felt like an electric current was running through her. She could feel her heartbeat pick up again. She waited holding her breath fearing him starting to touch her other places as well.

But he didn't. Slowly Will felt the tension and fear leave her, as she accepted Elijah's caresses. It was actually quite nice. She let herself forget all the bad stuff and just enjoy the moment.

A few minutes later she cursed inwardly as her right arm started to buzz from lack of blood. She had been lying on top of it not daring to move. She wondered a moment what she should do. She really didn't want to wake Elijah, afraid that his normal behaviour would resurface.

Finally it got to much, and she carefully shuffled herself a bit closer to him, not really wanting to admit to herself how much she appreciated his closeness and the weird kind of comfort it gave her.

Elijah mumbled something incoherent before pulling her even closer until her back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped both his arms around her before settling again.

Will closed her eyes and slowly drifted asleep.

-o-o-o-

When she woke up next, she was alone in the bed. Had it just been a dream? She sat up and looked to the cold and empty side of the bed. No, the sheets were ruffled, so someone had definitely slept there. Someone, being Elijah.

Will hurriedly got out of the bed. She didn't know how long she had been asleep or what time of the day it was, but she didn't want to risk angering Elijah by sleeping in.

She looked down on herself; she was still wearing the same outfit she'd been wearing when Elijah had picked her up. She wrinkled her nose at the destroyed top. And she could smell herself as well. Urgh! She bit her bottom lip for a moment before making a quick decision. She quickly looked through the cabinets, before retrieving a black shirt. The dark fabric wouldn't be as easily stained. As she entered the bathroom that were connected to the bedroom, she sighed.

Her life really had changed in such short time, here she was sneaking a bath, and finding clothes that wouldn't show bloodstains from when her vampire abductor drank her blood. She had to fight back a hysterical laugh. It was far out. She locked the door behind her and quickly undressed, as she looked in the mirror she moaned. Her hair was a complete mess! Her red curls looked like a bird nest that had been through a thunderstorm.

She entered the shower and let the warm water drench her aching body. It felt like heaven. To her surprise there was a wide selection of shampoo and hair conditioners. Happily she used one with raspberry scent to untangle her hair. She wondered if Elijah often had female guests?

When Will finally emerged from the shower she felt like a completely new person. She quickly dried herself with a towel, before dressing in her still not so clean shorts and Elijah's shirt. The shirt was at least three sizes to big for her, and when she looked herself in the mirror it covered her shorts completely making it look like she was wearing nothing beneath it. She rolled up the sleeves to her elbow and then tied a knot on the shirt to make it into a top instead of a dress. She inspected her work in the mirror. Not bad at all. The shirt was soft and smelled faintly of pine trees and something she couldn't describe. Somekind of spice. She ran a hand through her damp hair. She should probably go find Elijah. Maybe there was some food in the house. She was starving.

Will made her way through the mansion. It was gigantic. There was four floors and more rooms than she could keep tracks on. Everything seemed empty though. When she walked down the last set of stairs she had a full overview of a grand hall. She could vaguely remember it from the day before, being carried through it by Elijah. Speaking of the devil... Elijah was standing by the open door talking to someone.

Will stopped dead in her tracks, not wanting to draw attention to herself. They seemed to be in a heated argument, but she couldn't really make out the words. She stood there for a long moment, contemplating whether to disappear upstairs again or go down.

Just when she'd finally decided to go up and wait for Elijah to be done he turned around and looked straight at her. She avoided his gaze, and looked at the woman he had been talking to instead. She was beautiful with thick brown hair cascading down her back, big doe like brown eyes and a slim but curved body. She was staring back at her with a vicious glint in her eye. Will wondered shortly if she was a vampire as well? She surely was pretty enough.

"There's breakfast in the kitchen, go there and wait." Elijah ordered. He pointed loosely in the direction of a couple of doors in the other end of the hall before he returned his attention to the woman.

Will slowly made her way down the stairs. She felt the woman's steel stare on her, making her shudder uncomfortably.

"So I see you already found my replacement." Replacement? Will frowned. As a human snack or what? Or did she mean girlfriend? She realized that her wearing one of Elijah's shirts might send out that signal. But hell, she was only fifteen, and Elijah was what... twenty-fivish at least?

"It's none of your business, Katherine. I've already told you I wont turn you, so why are you still here?" Elijah's voice was cold, and without any feeling.

Will had reached the doors and turned around to ask which one led to the kitchen when she saw the woman, Katherine, rise on her toes.

"I came here to do this..." she said in a low voice before kissing him.

Will couldn't help blushing at the passionate kiss, that Elijah apparently didn't mind at all and was just about to turn around to run through whatever door to give the couple some space. But something caught her eye making her freeze on the spot.

Elijah had both his arms around her, whereas Katherine had one hand tangled in his hair, while the other was busy grabbing a long pointed object she had hidden behind her back. It looked like a small sword, or dagger.

-o-

Elijah enjoyed the feel of Katherine's lips against his, and the way her tongue fought his for dominance. She had always been a fighter. He wondered absent-mindedly how her blood would taste.

The scream from behind him ripped him out of his thoughts.

"Watch out!"

Not doubting for a second where the danger was, he grabbed Katherine by the hair and whirled her away from him. Something metallic clattered to the floor.

"Oh, you didn't," he chuckled with no humor at all. "Really Katherine? Trying to dagger me?"

Katherine who had landed in a heap on the floor, looked up at him, fear evident in her features.

Will turned around and ripped open the first door. She didn't want to watch what would happen next. She didn't even know why she had warned him at all.

She looked around in the room she had entered. It obviously wasn't the kitchen. It seemed to be a study or library or something. A desk took up most of the space, and along the walls were shelf, upon shelf filled with books.

She picked up one, but she didn't know the language it was written in, and quickly lost interest. Instead her eyes lingered on a framed photograph of a beautiful blonde in a graduation robe. She was smiling widely and looked to be a few years older than Will herself. Something about her reminded her of Elijah. Will couldn't put her finger on what it was. Maybe the eyes, or the way she smiled? Not that Will had ever seen him smile, she realized, but maybe it would look this way. Could the girl on the photo be his sister? Or cousin maybe? And was she a vampire too, then?

Behind her the door was yanked open, at Will let out a small shriek of surprise, the picture dropping from her hands. It fell to the floor, making the glass explode into hundreds of pieces.

Elijah hovered just inside the door. He looked at the mess she'd created on the floor, and for a second something flashed across his face, but it was gone too quick for Will to figure out what it was.

"I'm so sorry," she stuttered, dropping down on her knees. "I'll clean this up. It's just the frame. The picture is not damaged." She rambled as she started collecting the small shards of glass frantically. One of the splinters cut into her finger, making a single drop of blood fall from her finger. She gasped, sticking it in her mouth immediately.

Suddenly he was next to her, his eyes completely dark. He grabbed her forcefully and threw her with inhuman strength against the large desk before biting down on her neck.

Will was completely paralyzed with fear and pain as he unceremoniously bit down on her neck. Something felt wrong inside her, she realized through the haze in her brain. It was like a cold unstoppable pain, and weirdly enough it wasn't only because of the vampire drinking her blood viciously. It was something else.

He didn't take much before he angrily yanked away from her, wiping his mouth in his shirtsleeve, a disgusted look on his face.

The only thing that kept Will from falling to the floor, was the huge desk behind her, and she clenched her hands to it, untill her knuckles were bone white.

He caught her eyes, his pupil dilating. "Stay in the house, don't try to escape or to contact anyone."

She repeated his words dazed, and then in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Will slumped to the floor, not able too keep up pretenses one second longer. The pain from the bite was nothing compared to the cold stabbing wrongness inside her. She was hurt bad, she realized. The force he had used to throw her into the desk, had been too much for her body.

She closed her eyes. She needed to get to a hospital. Or get an ambulance... But she couldn't. He had ordered her to stay, and not to contact anyone. Defeated she could feel tears fill her eyes. What a stupid way to die...

-o-o-o-o-

Elijah couldn't believe how little control he had and he cursed himself silently, as he dragged Katherine along. The second he had smelled Will's blood, he hadn't been able to hold back. He had had no control at all, and that was simply unacceptable. He yanked a bit harder on Katherine's arm, making her whimper quietly.

Well first things first. He knocked on the door leading to Marcel's residence. It didn't take long for it to be answered by one of Marcel's minions. He recognized the Original immediately, and gave a small bow out of respect.

Without further ado Elijah pushed Katherine to the vampire, who grabbed her instinctively but with a surprised look on his face.

"As compensation for the service your master provided the other night."

He turned around but was stopped when Katherine mumbled, "Bastard."

He caught her eyes with a dead glare. "By the way... she's a mute." With those words his pupils dilated. "You will never speak a single word again."

If looks could kill Elijah would be dead from the glare Katherine sent him.

"Have fun with her," he said as he turned around and left.

-o-o-

Hours later he entered the mansion carrying a couple of bags. He had wandered around the city, and on impulse went in and bought some new clothes to the girl. Will, he corrected himself absent-mindedly. Not that he really gave a damn what she was wearing, but like hell if he was gonna have her ruin his shirts.

He looked around. It was really quiet. He went into the kitchen to find her. She hadn't touched the food he'd put for her on the table. Feeling a bit annoyed by the fact that she had rejected his hospitality he yelled out.

"Will! Get your ass in here!"

... No answer...

Angry he stalked out of the kitchen and into the hall. Seriously, if he found her snooping around in his stuff again he was gonna make her wish she never had been born! He called out again, but was still only answered by silence. He stretched out with his vampire hearing to locate her heartbeat and frowned. She wasn't there! But he had compelled her. Had she somehow gotten hold of some vervain? No, he would have noticed.

He went into the study where he'd left her earlier.

The sight that met him made him stop dead in his tracks. The shopping bags dropping to the floor.

Will laid completely still on the floor. The blood from the wound on her neck had dried and stood in stark contrast to her deadly pale skin. He was by her side in a flash. He listened for her pulse, willing it to be there. But there was no sound in the room. No slow breath. Nothing. The girl who'd cuddled in his arm just this morning was dead.

"Fuck." He whispered. Gently stroking one of her golden red locks out of her face. Her face showed the tracks of dried tears.

"FUCK!" He yelled angrily jumping to his feet and throwing the heavy desk against the wall, making it splinter to all sides. Stupid! Ignorant! Idiot! He kept on trashing the room, not even conscious of why a dead girl on the floor should even matter enough for him to do so.

When he finally had nothing more to destroy he left the room in a blur before coming back with a bottle of red wine and a glass in his hand. He sank down on the floor leaning his back against the wall while pouring a glass. He took a sip, but when his eyes fell on the girl again he angrily threw the glass against the wall, causing a small cascade of shards and red wine spray the room.

He sighed feeling exhausted. He couldn't even remember when he'd ever felt tired before. An Original never should feel like this. He took a deep gulp of the bottle and realized what _this_ was. He was feeling guilty as hell...

* * *

**Da-da-da-DUM... **

**So what will happen next time around? Is Will really dead?**

**Again, feel free to give me ideas to emotions Elijah should unlock ... and all kinds of criticism is welcome!**

**Pease give me a pointer if you like the story, or would like to see some changes...**

**Until next time,**

**/Over & Out**


	6. Chapter 6 - Compassion

**Okay, I'm gonna start out by saying sorry 'bout the long wait. I've been having a hard time figuring out just how Will should react to all this, and to make matters even more bothersome I wrote most of the chapter and then it somehow erased it self :-(**

**But I really wanna say thanks to all you fantastic readers who has added this story to their favourites, and followed. Also a huge thanks to all my reviewers who has urged me on to update. Without you this chapter would never have been written. **

**I would like to send out a special thanks to babyhilts: I'm really glad you like my story, and how the characters are developing. It's kinda hard to make it realistic, so it's nice to hear that you think I've accomplished it :-)**

**I'm gonna shut up now, and let you read the 6th chapter.**

**Peace out! ;-)**

* * *

**Compassion**

******_"No one has ever become poor by giving." _**

**__**_- Anne Frank, diary of Anne Frank_

Elijah threw the transitioning vampire against the wall for what seemed to be the tenth time. He was loosing his patience. The girl crouched on the floor veins surrounding her completely black eyes. She growled.

Elijah couldn't help but chuckle. The little flimsy girl was actually growling at him! He strolled over, his hands in his pockets, looking down on her. He could see how her whole body was shaking from hunger. She jumped at him again. This time he caught her by the throat, slamming her into the wall behind her, lifting her clear off her feet. She struggled against his grip, snapping at him with her teeth.

"Stop that!" he ordered, adding just the slightest measure of compulsion, to make the message get through. The girl slowly stopped fighting, causing the veins around her eyes to disappear. Her gaze still lingered at his throat, though. After a moment she stopped that as well and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"What is happening to me?" she croaked.

He sighed, letting go of her.

"You're in transition."

She looked at him confused, rubbing her throat where his grip had left angry red marks. "Transition? ... What..? I'm so hungry."

Elijah was in no mood for this. "You're becoming a vampire. You need to feed to complete the transition. If you don't, you die." He turned around to leave the room. "There's some blood bags in the fridge or you can go out find some human on the street. Suit yourself." With those words he left the girl alone, slamming the door behind him.

-o-o-o-o-

Will looked at the blood bag in her hand. This had to be a dream. A really bad nightmare. She closed the fridge, and slumped into a chair placing the blood on the table in front of her. A plate was standing on the opposite site of the table. Eggs, bacon and some toast. It must be the breakfast Elijah had talked about in the morning. It felt like so long ago. Like something that had happened to someone else in another life. Well, apparently she had died. So maybe it wasn't a far fetched notion.

She grabbed a slice of bacon stuffing it in her mouth. It was cold and greasy. She chewed and swallowed, but it gave no satisfaction and did nothing to the scary hunger that was threatening to overwhelm her all the time since she'd awoken.

She looked at the blood bag and sighed. She had to give it a try. She ripped the zipper open and put the bag to her mouth before her courage escaped her. She took a deep gulp. It wasn't that bad. She took another sip...

Her stomach contracted so violently that it sent her to the floor retching.

When she was done she weakly pushed the blood bag away from her. She was shaking and her mouth hurt where her new fangs was growing. She was so hungry. Her vision seemed to darken a bit. Hunger. She had to feed. Now! She had to feed now. She jumped to her feet and started trashing through the cabinets. There had to be something there that would satisfy her need. Something to quell the unimaginable hunger that was consuming her...

-o-o-o-o-

Elijah was almost a sleep, when he heard the sound of things crashing from downstairs. Anger suddenly flaring he jumped up, not giving a second thought to the sudden strong emotion. In a flash he was down the stairs. He would rip that fucking bitch's heart out and have this farce over with.

When he entered the kitchen it looked like a tornado had been through the room. The floor was covered with the broken and destroyed contents of every cabinet. It took him a second to locate her in the mess. She was sitting beside the sink, rocking back and forth clawing at her throat drawing blood. In a corner of the room a pile of seemingly untouched blood bags had been thrown. Not waiting for her to take notice of him, he took three quick steps, standing in front of her he jammed a hand in through her chest. Her body went rigid, her mouth opening in a silent scream as he closed his fist around her heart and pulled her closer until his mouth were even with her face.

"Goodbye, Will." Her brilliant blue eyes met his, tears streaming down her face.

"I...don't...want...to...die." It clearly cost her an enormous effort to squeeze the words out. "...please..."

It would be so easy for him to make that little flick with his wrist that would tear her heart loose from the arteries. Then he would be rid of all the complications the little redhead had caused him. She wasn't worth anything as a snack anymore, which made her completely useless to him.

Even as he decided to end her, he felt his fingers loosen their grip. As his hand exited her body she slumped against him, forcing him to either catch her, or step back to let her crash on the floor.

Acting on old instinct he caught her, supporting her weight. She held on to him weakly.

"If you don't want to die, then why the fuck don't you just feed? There's plenty of blood." He was genuinely curious.

The girl avoided his eyes. "I can't."

"Come ON! It's blood bags! Not some kid's throat you'll be ripping into." He exhaled deeply, trying to keep his temper in check. He untangled himself from her grip, making her hold onto the counter behind her for support, and went over and grabbed one of the bags she had thrown in the corner opening it on his way back.

She flinched away when he waved it in her face. "Please don't... It makes me sick," she sobbed.

"For fucks sake!" Elijah yelled. "Either you drink this or I'll kill you. Understood? You have exactly three seconds."

Shaking, Will took the bag of blood. Hesitantly she took a small sip.

Elijah wasn't having any of that. "Drain it."

She closed her eyes, and did as he ordered.

"See? Was that so hard?" At the same moment the words left his mouth the girl went into some kind of seizure, crashing to the floor, vomiting fiercely.

Puzzled Elijah grabbed the empty blood bag and sniffed at it. He couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. No vervain or anything like that. Could the girl really be so disgusted of blood that she couldn't hold it down? He'd never heard of that happening before. Could she somehow be allergic? No way, that was just plain stupid.

"You have to leave." Her words brought him out of his musing.

"Excuse me?"

"You need to leave now."

Elijah looked down on Will, anger flaring across his face.

She didn't have time to be afraid of him, she could feel the hunger again, stronger now. Her eyes found the vein in his neck, and she was unable to look away.

Elijah seemed to notice as well. He frowned down at her.

"I'm going to attack you. I can't help it. Please go!"

The Original burst out laughing as she leaped at him, going for his neck. He caught her in an iron grip and held her back.

"Now cool down a second. Do you really want me to believe that you _are_ craving blood? _My blood_?"

She didn't need to respond, the answer was clear in her eyes as they turned completely black.

"Oookayy..." he muttered mostly to himself. He must have created a 'Shadow' he realized. He had no idea how it had happened, but he remembered clearly how Rebekah had been obsessed with 'shadows' a couple of hundred years back. A shadow was supposed to be a vampire that was bound to his or her maker. They needed to feed on their makers blood to survive, which obviously made for a very loyal servant, since a shadow could only survive as long as their maker allowed them to feed. Rebekah had wanted one for herself, someone that would adore her and follow her every bidding. She had never been able to figure out how to create one, though.

_And now she never will_, a small voice added from a far corner of his mind.

He ignored the unwanted thought, and fixed his eyes on Will's. Maybe she wouldn't be completely useless.

His pupils dilated. "Control yourself, girl."

When she obeyed he let go of her and quickly bit down on his wrist.

"Now drink."

She looked up at him in surprise, before grabbing the offered wrist. Her lips were soft on his skin, and her tongue tingled as she sucked on the wound. He took a deep breath to keep his composure. It was a long time since he had shared blood with anyone.

Even as she was drinking he could see the changes in her. Her hair regained it's glow, her skin turning from almost marble white to a healthier shade of pink.

When he could feel that she'd gotten what she needed. He cleared his throat.

"That's enough."

For a second it seemed that she didn't hear, but just as he was about to push her away, she loosened her grip on his wrist and hesitantly drew away. Her lips were crimson from his blood. He went over to the sink to wash of the remains of blood on his wrist. The wound had already healed.

o-o-o-o-o

Will felt completely confused. The hunger had subsided, and she could still taste the wonderful flavor of Elijah's blood on her lips so unlike the revolting blood bags.

She was just about to thank him for letting her feed, but something made her hold back. He had kidnapped her, fed on her, killed her and turned her into a friggin' vampire! She should want to kill him, not thank him! And why had he even allowed her to drink his blood?

She couldn't concentrate. The scent of him was too alluring, even now. His back was turned to her, and she used the chance to leave the room. She needed some time to think. Some time away from him. She caught sight of herself in a mirror in the hall and gasped. She was covered in blood, mostly her own, and some of the blood she'd vomited up clung in her hair. The shirt she had borrowed from Elijah had a big hole in it where he had punched through to reach her heart. She shuddered at the memory. She decided to head for the bathroom to clean up.

As she passed the door out of the mansion she hesitated a long minute. She could leave. Run away. Somehow she was sure that the compulsion he'd used to keep her in the house had ceased to work when she died. Her gaze fell on a couple of shopping bags that someone had dropped on the floor. Her interest peeked and she picked one up, looking down into it. The contents surprised her. It was clothes. Jeans, t-shirts, underwear and a single summer dress with a really hideous floral pattern, but otherwise nice clothes. She looked into the other bags, and found shoes as well.

She picked them all up and headed up the stairs for the bathroom. She could leave at another time. First she needed to find out more about this vampire thing. And no way she could walk the streets looking like she did right now.

She decided against the shower, and turned to the tub instead. Why shouldn't she take her time? She was dead after all, and she had all the time in the world.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Love it, hate it? Please let me now, so I can improve :-)**_


End file.
